


Embrace

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck is a little spoon kind of guy and needs all the Eddie hugs (even tho he doesn’t know it yet.) ❤❤
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Embrace

Buck’s been tossing and turning around for ages now. His body just won’t stay still, his mind racing ten miles per hour. His skin feels itchy and he thinks about getting another shower. 

He remembers he can’t though because currently he’s lying on Eddie Diaz couch trying to get some sleep. 

Buck came around this evening for a movie night. Chris had been begging for ages till they finally found a day where Buck and Eddie were both off duty. 

Their shift ended around three in the afternoon and Buck just had a shower and went over to Eddie’s places right away. Buck loved being with the Diaz boys and Chris genuinely meant a lot to him. 

They watched a movie together and Buck even read Chris a bed time story. The kid was off to sleep very quick and Buck and Eddie played another round on the PlayStation and even had a couple of beers. 

Buck didn’t really watch out for how much he had to drink but in the end he was too drunk to drive home and Eddie happily invited him to sleep on the couch.

Buck agreed and that’s how he ended up lying on the couch. The room is dark and quiet. He’s tired but his mind won’t let him rest, the alcohol making it worse to focus. 

They had a rough call this morning, mother and child in an accident and the mother didn’t make it.Buck still can hear the little girl screaming for her mother.

Buck had felt on edge for the rest of the shift but didn’t really want to tell anyone. He hoped the movie night would get his thoughts off and it had worked but now being alone in the quiet the pictures of the accident flashed back into his mind.

He throws his arms over his eyes and tries to blank out the memories. He turns around again and doesn’t think about the couch being smaller then his bed so with a loud thud he rolls of the couch hitting his leg on the living room table. He groans in pain and he lets his head fall against the wooden floor underneath him. 

Suddenly the light goes on in the hall way and Eddie sticks his head into the living room.

“Buck, you alright man?”

Buck feels embarrassed and he doesn’t want Eddie to see him like this. He winces when he reaches for his leg and tries to sit up.

“Yeah, just fell off the couch.”

Eddie walks into the living room and stops in front of Buck holding a hand out to help him up. It takes Buck more strength to get up than he thought and he has to rely on Eddies arm to get up fully. The other man helps him sit down on the couch again. 

Buck sighs and looks at Eddie.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant I wake you.”

Eddie shakes his head and looks back at Buck with soft eyes.

“Nah, it’s alright. Did you hurt yourself when you fell? Your leg bothering you again?”

Buck pushes down on his calf, massaging a sore spot there.

“Yeah, it’s playing up a bit, but it’s alright.”

Eddie carefully grabs his leg and puts it over his lap. He digs his thumbs into the flesh gently and Buck can’t help but let out a soft moan.

“Sorry.” He blushes but Eddie smiles at him.

He keeps on massaging his leg for a bit and puts it back down on the floor when he’s finished. Buck feels slightly better and the pain eased off.

“The accident this morning was horrible wasn’t it? Can’t stop thinking about it?”

Buck nods and scratches his head. Eddie knows him really well crosses his mind.

“That’s what won’t let you sleep?” Eddie looks questioning at him.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I know what you mean.”

The other man looks tired and has this sadness in his eyes Buck wants to wipe away. Buck leans back on the couch and a yawn escapes his mouth. His firend should be back in bed not sitting here with him in the middle of the night. Eddie laughs though and gets up from the couch.

“Right, let’s try more sleeping, huh?”

Buck lift his legs back onto the couch, trying to cover himself with the blanket. He shuffles up and down but can’t get a comfortable position.

“Erm - you could sleep in the bed?”

Buck lifts his head to see Eddie still standing in the door to the hall way.

“Oh no I’m not making you leave your bed, Eddie.”

Eddie shakes his head and his cheeks turn red a bit.

“I meant, you could come to my bed - with me. It’s big enough and we could lie at each corner.”

Buck looks like a deer in the headlight and blinks a couple of times in confusion.

“I mean if you’re not comfortable then not, I was just-…”

“Yeah.”

Buck actually blushes a bit and he thinks Eddie blushes too.

“Yeah?”

Buck nods and gets up from the couch slowly. He just notices that he’s only in his boxers and he feels a bit insecure. 

“If - If that’s ok with you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked.” Eddie grins shyly.

Buck quietly follows Eddie to the bed room and slips into the room beside him.

“Which side?”

Bucks shakes his head and shrugs.

“Don’t mind.”

Eddie slips down under the blanket on the left side and looks at Buck.

“Get in then Buckley.”

Buck scratches his head and walks over to the bed. He sits down and lets his fingers run along the bed sheets. It feels nice. He rolls himself onto the side and puts the blanket over himself. The bed is comfortable and smells like Eddie. It’s been a while since he slept in the same bed with someone. His heartbeat speeds up a bit and he feels nervous. It’s not like that he has to remind himself.

“This alright?”

Buck turns his head to see Eddie looking at him.

“Mhhhmmm yeah, thanks.” 

Eddie smiles and yawns a bit and Buck feels the tiredness pulling at his eyelids.

“Night, Buck.”

“Night, Eddie.”

Eddie turns the lights off and Buck closes his eyes. He can hear Eddie breath next to him. It’s calming and after some minutes his mind shuts down and he falls asleep.

There’s a little girl screaming and her scream rattles through Buck’s body. She’s trapped and she doesn’t stop screaming. It hurts his ears. When he covers them with his hands they come back bloody. He’s so confused and looks back at the girl again and suddenly she’s standing in front of him, eyes wide, mouth open. There’s blood running out of her eyes and she just won’t stop screaming. Buck shakes his head and walks backwards. He turns around and runs but his next step is empty, the ground is gone and he feels himself falling. He waves around with his arms and legs widly.

“-uck!”

There’s voices now and he can feel something touch his arms. No it’s someone.

“Buck, wake up.”

He can feel hands on his arms now, they restrain him and he wants them off.

“Evan, come back to me.”

Buck’s eyes snap open painfully. His vision is blurry and he can’t see. There’s this loud noise in his ears and he wants to cover his them. His breathing goes too fast and he feels like there’s no air going into his lungs.

Suddenly there’s a weight against his back and he feels someone’s breath against his neck.

“Wake up, come on. You’re safe Evan. It’s me Eddie, you’re at my house.”

Buck’s eyes open fully and he tries to calm his breathing. The weight against his back is still there and he can feel arms surrounding him. There’s a motion on his arm. Soft circles being rubbed into it. 

“Yeah, that’s it breath in and out, it was just a nightmare. You’re safe.”

“Eddie?”

Buck feels the other man grip at his biceps. His breathing is slowing down and Eddie’s bedroom comes back into focus.

“Yeah it’s me, you with me now?”

He nods and curls his legs onto his stomach.

“Sorry, for waking you again.”

Eddie keeps on rubbing along his arm.

“No, it’s ok. You wanna talk about your nightmare?”

Buck quickly shakes his head. He feels even more embarrassed now. First waking up Eddie when he fell of the couch now this. He probably should leave but his body is tired and the warmth that’s radiating from Eddies body makes him feel safe.

“You want something to drink or?”

“Sleep.”

“Ok.”

Eddie turns to move his hands away from Buck seemingly trying to let go of him but Buck grabs them quickly.

“Can you - can you stay?”

The other man shuffles closer again and puts his arms back around Buck.

“Like this?”

“Mhhhmm mhh.”

Eddie throws his blanket over them both and tugs them in.

“You good?”

Buck nods into Eddie’s arm. He can feel the other man’s heartbeat drumming against his back. His breath is softly floating along his neck. Buck feels calm and incredibly tired now. He still feels a bit insecure but the other man’s embrace calms his mind down and he just really wants to sleep. Needs to sleep.

“You’re alright Buck, you’re alright. I got you.”

Buck’s eyes close and he subconsciously intertwines his fingers with Eddie’s. He feels at peace and his minds is resting. He falls asleep with a smile on his face. He hasn’t felt that safe for along while.

He doesn’t wake up again this night and feels more rested in the morning than ever. 

Waking up next to Eddie is something he wishes he could do every day.

Maybe he should finally tell him how he feels about the other man.

He wants to wake up next to him every day.


End file.
